Natsu & Gray: The X First Time
by jaysher
Summary: Natsu se laisse aller et nous raconte sa première fois avec Gray. Lemon. C'est mon tout premier et je sais par avance qu'il ne sera pas parfait du tout .


**Le 7 janvier 2012**

Un mois, une semaine et un jour que je suis avec mon mec actuel à la date de ce jour. Pour certains, tenir un compteur peut-être stupide mais suite à ma mémoire défaillante, je me dois de le poursuivre. Je ne tiens à oublier des dates qui pourraient être importante pour lui, pour moi mais surtout, pour notre histoire.

Je me souviens encore de la façon dont j'ai fait sa connaissance. J'ai intégré un groupe d'auteur de fanfiction sur une plate-forme de blog. Je suis passé vite fait sur le sien, pour voir ce qu'il écrivait et quels étaient ces fandoms et ensuite, j'ai tracé mon chemin. A ce moment, qui aurait pu croire que ma petite visite allait l'intéresser mais pour d'autres raisons ? Pas moi en tout cas mais la suite des évènements ne pouvaient pas me déplaire, forcément.

Il se nomme Gray, vingt-cinq ans, auteur à ses heures perdues et de suite, on s'est trouvé des points communs. Je l'ai trouvé attachant mais surtout, mignon. A force d'échanger, on s'est rendu compte qu'on habitait la même ville. On s'est arrêté sur une date de rencontre et une fois face à l'autre, un élément perturbateur se glissa en nous. Il était clair qu'on s'était attaché mais pour une raison particulière et précise: un bout de chemin ensemble était à envisagé. On en a longuement discuté et après avoir bien réfléchi, chacun de nos côtés, on s'est donné une réponse positive. Depuis, nous faisons notre parcours ensemble, se donnant du courage à la moindre faiblesse, suite aux évènements perturbateurs que la vie s'acharne à dresser sur nos routes. Etant l'aîné des deux, je me dois de le protéger du mieux que je peux même s'il n'hésite pas à agir de cette façon, envers ma personne. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise face à ces démonstrations affectives mais je me laisse faire. Après tout, nous sommes un couple désormais et on doit parfois changer nos anciennes habitudes, pour en acquérir des nouvelles et surtout, des meilleurs.

Au bout de deux semaines, je me suis permis de l'inviter à passer une nuit chez moi. Je n'avais aucune arrière-pensée à ce moment, estimant normal de vouloir passer du temps avec son compagnon. Par contre lui, s'il a accepté, c'était justement pour une excellente cause. Arrive ce fameux soir. Tranquillement, on a regardé la télévision mais je sais que le film ne fut pas très suivi, on était trop occupé à discuter ensemble. Lui était assit contre moi, dans mes bras, s'amusant à reculer son bassin pour le placer contre le mien. Voulait-il vérifier une réaction physique en agissant de la sorte ? Je l'ignore encore et ne cherche pas à savoir. C'est mon homme, je le laisse faire. Une fois le film fini, j'éteins le poste en me levant de mon lit.

Ensuite, chacun à notre tour, on s'est rendu à la salle de bains pour se laver. Je fus le premier à m'y rendre et bien sûr, mon mec fut le suivant. Une fois que j'avais rejoins mon lit, j'ai prit soin d'allumer ma lampe de chevet, qui diffuse des lueurs verdâtres et bleuâtres. Je tenais à créer une ambiance romantique, afin qu'il se sente le plus à l'aise possible. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je l'ai vu sortir de ma salle de bains, entièrement nu. J'avais tellement prit soin à conserver mon shorty sur moi que ma réaction fut celle de l'étonnement total. Je ne dis rien, ne voulant pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Tranquillement, il s'approche du lit, balance ses vêtements pliés sur le dossier d'une chaise et vient se glisser sous ma couette.

A ce moment, mon homme se réfugie dans mes bras et s'amuse à me caresser les deux pointes que présentent mes pectoraux. C'est une zone sensible chez moi. Au moindre frôlement, des frissons me parcourent sur l'ensemble du corps et hélas, une autre transformation s'opère. Un changement au sein de mon sous-vêtement. Je ne dis rien mais j'avoue que plus les minutes passaient et plus ma position était inconfortable. Je voulais qu'il s'occupe de moi mais ignorait s'il s'y connaissait. Malgré nos conversations, nous n'avions pas abordé ce sujet mais je ne voulais pas le brusquer non plus. Je ne tenais pas à passer pour ce que je ne suis pas, un pervers. A la base, je suis romantique, doux mais surtout, je cherche toujours à savoir si mes compagnons se sentent à l'aise en ma présence, surtout dans ce genre de situations.

« _Tu m'aimes ?_ me demande-t-il.

-_ Te dire que je suis amoureux de toi est encore trop tôt. Je ne dis pas que je ne t'aime pas, c'est sûr, tu m'intéresses. Je me suis beaucoup attaché à toi et sincèrement, je t'aime davantage que mon ancien mec._

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Oui._

_- Qu'ai-je fait pour le virer de ton esprit ?_

_- Je l'ignore encore. Peut-être grâce à nos conversations ou ta façon d'être mais pour l'heure, je n'ai pas trouvé les réponses. Pour ça, je dois m'accorder d'autres jours avec toi, si tu es toujours tenté ?_

_- Et comment ? En plus, tu es gentil. »_

Cette réponse me déclenche un petit fou rire. J'aime les garçons qui se montre innocent. Tiens, peut-être est-ce un indicateur de son expérience dans le domaine, allez savoir. La conversation se poursuit, une fois que je retrouve mon sérieux.

« _Comme on est ensemble ce soir, j'avais pensé qu'on pourrait …_

_- Oui mon grand ? »_

Il n'ose pas finir sa phrase alors qu'il l'a bien commencé. Néanmoins, je sens quelque chose me caresser la jambe. Comme cette partie de mon corps est nu, je ne peine pas à savoir quelle est cette matière qui me caresse, bien malgré lui.

« _Tu veux qu'on se fasse un câlin ?_ lui dis-je, avec la voix la plus rassurante possible.

- _Oui, j'aimerai beaucoup. »_

Je sens qu'un truc coince dans sa réponse. Est-ce un lien avec cette fameuse innocence que j'ai décelé chez lui. Je me dois d'en avoir le cœur net et avec ma franchise, je ne m'en prive pas.

« _Tu ne l'as jamais fait ?_

_- Non. »_

Il baisse son visage en le posant sur le côté droit de mon torse. Je sais ce qui se passe à ce moment et la « chose » qui me flattait la jambe semble perdre de sa vigueur. Mon mec s'inquiète et je me dois de le tranquilliser. Après tout, il n'est pas mon tout premier même si je n'en suis pas fier. J'ai déjà rencontré beaucoup de garçons qui avaient dépassé la vingtaine et qui se sentait honteux d'être vierge, sur la matière et le sujet. Je ne comprends pas cette gêne. S'offrir à celui qu'on aime, malgré l'âge est l'une des choses les plus belles à mes yeux. Je ne suis pas un prédateur à la recherche du moindre gars tout neuf, je laisse ça à d'autres, même si une fois l'acte avec ces derniers, leurs cibles se retrouvent dégoûtés, découragés et salis. On ne peut pas parler de viol dans cette situation mais les sentiments éprouvés peuvent laisser croire le contraire. En tout cas, ces garçons, lorsqu'ils sont vraiment amoureux, on peur de perdre l'être aimé. A cause de quoi, de leur jeunesse dans cette expérience. C'est stupide cette réaction mais compréhensible.

« _Tu as peur de me perdre parce que tu ne l'as jamais fait ?_ lui demandai-je.

- _Oui !_

_- Tu es bête et viens plutôt par-là. »_

Il relève sa tête pour me regarder droit dans les yeux mais à cet instant, mes lèvres foncent sur les siennes, afin de s'y coller. Premier baiser de la soirée et sûrement, le plus innocent de tous. Je m'éloigne, l'admire et lui caresse l'une des joues, du revers de ma main gauche, doucement.

« _Je t'adore Gray._

_- Et moi, je t'aime et j'ai hâte que tu me le dises._

_- J'imagine mais cela viendra bien plus vite que tu le crois, rassure-toi. »_

Nouveau baiser. Cette fois, ma langue dépasse les frontières qu'imposent mes lèvres pour se glisser au sein de sa mâchoire. Tendrement, elle part à l'encontre de celle de mon homme et l'échange me prouve, qu'effectivement, il n'a aucune expérience. Déjà, pour ce geste affectif. Je ne m'attarde pas trop, de peur de l'effrayer. Je me retire et reprends notre échange vocal par une question.

« _Ca va ?_

_- Oui, j'aime beaucoup._

_- Excellente nouvelle. Tu en veux un autre ?_

_- Oui !_

_- Dans ce cas, viens le chercher. »_

Lui dis-je dans un joli sourire. Bien sûr, mon homme ne se fait pas prier. Il fonce rapidement sur mes lèvres et nous revoilà parti pour un contact langoureux et long. Gray se montre rapidement et désormais gourmand. M'écoutant, je le fais basculer entièrement sur moi. Ainsi, allongé sur moi, je peux laisser mes doigts se promener sur son dos. J'ignore comment je fais mais j'ai mis au point une technique à base de caresses qui ont le don de détendre complètement. Elles sont tellement décontractantes que j'ai eu le déplaisir de voir, un soir, mon copain de l'époque s'endormir sur moi alors qu'on était motivé pour faire ce que je pense. Sur le coup, je me suis retrouvé un peu con. Doucement, je l'ai glissé doucement sur le côté du lit qui lui était confié, afin qu'il puisse se reposer. J'ai réussi à ne pas le réveiller et amoureux, j'ai glissé mon gras autour de sa taille. En me concentrant sur sa respiration paisible, j'ai rejoint le royaume de Morphée, à mon tour. Enfin bref, ce sont les risques du métier, comme diraient certaines personnes.

Mes doigts se promènent le long de son échine, doucement, empruntant un va-et-vient lent mais sensuel. Du bout de mes phalanges, je commence à sentir ses premiers frissons. Et voilà, mon homme se détend et logiquement, la suite devrait bien se passer, en tout cas, pour lui. De son côté, notre baiser se poursuit et même si Gray se montre maladroit, je savoure ce jeu qu'on a débuté avec nos langues. J'aime le goût de sa salive, les saveurs que dégage sa cavité buccale et je sais, à cet instant, que je vais raffoler de la suite.

« _Tu ne retires pas ton shorty ? »_

Et là encore, nouvelle crise de rire. Il est vraiment adorable avec ses petites questions qui tentent de dissimuler sa curiosité.

« _Si tu me le demandes gentiment, je pense que je peux faire un effort. »_

M'amusais-je à lui dire. Sa réponse:

« _Peux-tu retirer ton shorty, s'il te plait mon chéri »_

Question accompagné d'un baiser innocent et furtif.

« _Tu vois quand tu veux. »_

J'aime le taquiner et réussir à inclure ce comportement de ma part, dans nos jeux, me séduit beaucoup. Néanmoins, pour que je puisse libérer les parties de mon corps qui sont sous le tissu de mon sous-vêtement, j'ai besoin que mon partenaire se glisse à mes côtés. Il s'exécute après ma suggestion et là, avec un rythme normal, je retire mon shorty. D'un geste de la main, il s'échoue très vite au pied du lit et voilà que mon mec se place une nouvelle fois au-dessus de moi. Ce qui me plaît dans ce genre de garçons, c'est qu'on doit se réinventé à chaque fois. Mettre en pratique, de nouvelles techniques pour parfaire nos méthodes mais c'est aussi une méthode pour mieux les garder, il ne faut pas se leurrer.

Mon mec éloigne son visage du mien pour déposer quelques baisers sur mon cou. Je le laisse faire. S'il veut apprendre à sa façon, c'est une excellente initiative et je tiens à lui prouver mon contentement, en adoptant ce comportement plutôt passif. Il descend, léchant mes tétons sur son passage. Là encore, aucune difficulté de ma part. A mon avis, je le soupçonne d'avoir déjà vu des films bien corsés sur la chose. Remarque, il a vingt-cinq ans et dans l'attente de le faire, il a peut-être voulu « s'informer ». Si j'ai mis ce terme entre guillemets, c'est que ce genre de support n'est en rien, pour moi, une source d'information fiable. Il y a du scénario même si niveau dialogue, c'est plutôt limité et surtout, répétitif.

Les lèvres de mon homme se rapprochent doucement de l'objet principal de sa convoitise première: mon sexe. Celui-ci, gonflé par le plaisir, pointe fièrement, montrant ainsi toute sa vigueur. Ses doigts entourent la base, exerce une petite pression pour le maintenir bien droit et je le vois sa moitié disparaître dans la bouche de celui qui attise toute mon affection.

Que dire ? Maladroit ? Certes. Bon élève ? J'en ai bien l'impression. En tout cas, il met du cœur à l'ouvrage mais il a eu besoin de s'en rassurer. L'extrémité de ma verge sort de sa mâchoire et d'une voix quasi-inaudible, je parviens à comprendre ses paroles.

« _Tu aimes ?_

_- Bien sûr mon cœur. Et toi ?_

_- Ouais, j'aime trop._

_- Dans ce cas, fais-toi plaisir ! »_

Lui dis-je dans un grand sourire. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent pendant qu'il se régale. Par moment, je ressens le besoin de fermer les yeux tellement cet instant est agréable. Je retiens des gémissements mais par moment, je ne tiens pas à rassembler la force nécessaire pour les garder sous silence. Ma respiration commence à se troubler et si je passe pas à l'action, à mon tour, je pense qu'il s'amuserait avec toute la soirée. A mon tour de lui montrer ce que je sais faire et me voilà en train de m'assoir. Mon changement de position l'intrigue et il doit retirer mon muscle de sa bouche pour que je puisse entendre son inquiétude.

« _Pourquoi tu t'es assis ? Tu n'aimais pas alors ?_

_- Mais si, arrête de dire des bêtises s'il te plait. C'est juste que j'aime tellement ce que tu me fais que j'ai envie de m'occuper de toi, à mon tour._

_- Ha ouais ?_

_- Ouais. Tourne-toi et mets-toi à quatre pattes._

_- Tu vas me faire quoi ?_

_- Tu as confiance en moi ?_

_- Oui._

_- Dans ce cas, fais ce que je te dis et ne pose pas de questions. »_

Mon homme se montre docile et adopte la posture conseillée. Une fois son postérieur face à moi, je n'hésite pas une seule seconde. Je vais me faire plaisir comme il n'y a pas moyen et je souhaite qu'il savoure autant que moi. S'il aime dès les premiers coups de langues, je sais que j'aurais gagné et les jours prochains seront davantage appétissant. Je me place sur le dos, place mes mains sur la base de son bassin et lui fait descendre à quelques centimètres de ma bouche. J'entre-ouvre cette dernière, risque ma langue en dehors et passe son extrémité sur l'entrée de l'intimité de mon compagnon. Comme je m'en doutais, je savoure cet instant de mon côté. Et lui ? Vu les râles qui sortent de sa gorge, je sais que j'ai gagné mon pari. Hélas, quand je commence cette dégustation, je peine à m'arrêter. Mon bas-ventre peut me démanger à ce moment, je m'en fous. J'ai vraiment du mal à me passer de cette pratique. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien. Ce n'est pas une zone aussi rebutante qu'on pourrait le croire. Lorsque l'hygiène est respectée, cette partie bien précise du corps est délicieux à souhait. On y prend beaucoup de plaisirs, surtout si on s'est plu à préparer le terrain par l'intermédiaire de quelques caresses.

Les minutes passent, je me régale toujours autant et voilà que mon mec commence à onduler son bassin. Je crois qu'il est prêt pour passer à l'étape suivante. Vérifions. Je promène l'extrémité de l'un de mes index le long de ce délicieux chemin tracé au beau milieu de ces deux superbes collines et je sens une nouvelle vague de frissons le parcourir. Chose curieuse et indicatrice de son état, il recule son bassin bien malgré lui. Je sais ce que cela signifie, ce n'est pas mon premier partenaire. Cette fois, je me montre pervers. Je glisse mon doigt qui se promène en lui et là, sacrée expression vocale dont il me fait la démonstration. Je ne bouge pas ma phalange, attendant qu'il se calme, chose qui se produit très rapidement.

« _Bébé, vas-y ! »_

D'accord, je vois que le petit monsieur commence à drôlement s'impatienter. Puisque je suis le « professeur » de cette danse des plus détectables, allons-y. A moi de changer de position et je me place à genoux, derrière lui. Je lui fais écarter doucement les gens, afin que l'intromission se fasse le plus agréablement possible. Une fois tous les deux prêts, je me montre encore un brin coquin. J'attrape ma verge avec ma main usagère, la droite, et promène son extrémité durcie au milieu des ses deux parties fessières. A chaque fois que mon gland passe sur l'entrée de son intimité, mon envie se fait plus grande et la sienne également. Voulant connaître ses impressions, je la glisse à l'intérieur. Une fois en lui, entièrement, je lui accorde encore une série de secondes pour qu'il puisse s'habituer. Il n'a exprimé aucun cri de douleur, ce qui est une bonne chose. Gray n'a pas libéré un râle de plaisir alors que je m'y attendais, inquiétude.

« _Ca va mon grand ?_ dis-je.

-_ Très bien même._

_- Sérieux ? Tu n'as pas mal ?_

_- Non et je suis pressé que tu me défonces ! »_

Quoi ? Mon mec est en train de devenir un sacré coquin, avec des termes un peu vulgaire à mon goût. Pas grave, je comprends. Maintenant qu'il y a goûté, il va avoir du mal à s'en passer, surtout si je m'applique comme à l'accoutumé. Tu veux que je m'occupe de toi ? Pas de souci mais tu ne viendras pas te plaindre. Mes mouvements commencent, doucement, en premier lieu. Au tout début, aucune expression de sa part. Peut-être tente-t-il de s'habituer, voir s'il peut ressentir du plaisir, normal. Plus les minutes s'écoulent, plus mon rythme s'accélère progressivement. Maintenant, mon mec n'a plus peur. Il râle sans crainte, et j'aime. Son excitation accentue la mienne et forcément, je sens du mouvement dans le sac de peau qui renferme une partie de mon attirail génital. Ma bouche est ouverte afin de permettre à mes poumons de renouveler l'air qui circule parmi leurs bronchioles. J'en peux plus, je sens que je vais capituler. Encore quelques coups de reins bien placés et la partie est terminée. Non, je dois encore m'occuper de mon homme, même si je sais qu'il sera un peu fatigué mais bon, lorsque je commence quelque chose, je mets un point d'honneur à l'achever. Il était vierge et moi, ma dernière relation sexuelle remontait à plus de trois mois. J'avais fait des tests comme la plupart du temps et je suis clean donc, je peux me « libérer » en lui. Néanmoins…

« _Gray ?_

_- Oui bébé ? »_

J'aime pas qu'on m'appelle bébé, cela fait cucul la praline.

« _Je peux hisser le drapeau blanc en toi ?_

_- Ben oui sauf si tu as prévu de me larguer après ?_

_- N'importe quoi. »_

Et aussitôt cette dernière phrase prononcée, le premier jet se libère dans le fondement de mon homme. D'autres suivent, deux, trois, puis quatre, cinquième, et une ultime, plus faible. Je laisse mon entrejambe en lui, elle est bien au chaud, de toute façon. On souffle, on avale l'air à grandes bouffées et une fois calme et serein, je me retire doucement. Je m'allonge sur mon lit, posant un bras sur mon torse et continue de retrouver une respiration plus normale. Mon mec me rejoint et nous discutons. Je n'oublie pas qu'il doit capituler à son tour et sans lui demander, lorsque je me sens davantage en forme, je glisse sur mon matelas, afin de situer mes lèvres à hauteur de son sexe. Là encore, spécialité de la maison. Il a beau être d'une très belle longueur, cela ne m'empêche pas de le faire disparaitre dans ma cavité buccale. Le gland me caresse la gorge mais aucun haut-le-cœur. Je suis habitué et c'est l'un de mes talents cachés. Pourquoi aurais-je honte d'en parler ? Le sexe reste un plaisir dans nos existences car la mission principale de chaque être humain est de trouver son bonheur. Pour compléter sa propre quête de cet état, on doit dénicher des sources de bien-être intenses. La nourriture fait partie de ces plaisirs, les passions, les petits instants banals qui nous rend heureux, le sexe et d'autres facteurs qui apportent leur contribution.

J'aime sentir son organe dans ma bouche et j'ai une astuce à vous confier les filles comme les garçons. Sous le gland, à l'endroit où le prépuce est séparé de cette jolie partie du sexe, sont dissimulés deux nerfs très sensible. Passez-y votre langue et je vous garantis que votre petit ami ou compagnon prendrait un plaisir non dissimulé. Le mien s'est montré très expressif lorsque je me suis amusé à lui faire. Sa capitulation ne s'est pas faite attendre. Très vite, un liquide chaud et poisseux s'est répandu dans ma bouche. En tant que gentil garçon, j'ai maintenu l'ensemble avant de l'avaler. Quand j'aime un petit ami, je n'ai peur de rien. Tiens ? Est-ce moi ou j'ai bien dit quand « j'aime mon petit ami »? D'accord, ce moment m'a apporté une réponse qu'il attendait. Je remonte vers lui, l'embrasse longuement avant d'approcher mes lèvres de son oreille droite. D'une texture de voix très faible mais sensuelle, je lui apprends ma révélation:

« _Je suis amoureux de toi. »_

Je me replace correctement, le fixant de mes yeux de soupirant. Il m'admire également et se blottit contre moi, dans le creux de mes bras. Le couvert, comme on dit, a été remis trois fois dans cette même nuit, avant de se montrer raisonnable, sachant qu'on aura d'autres occasions pour le faire. Le matin, au réveil est l'instant que j'aime le plus. Pour ceux qui savent de quoi je parle, je pense que la plupart me rejoindront. J'aime mon homme et pour le moment, aucune séparation n'est envisagée, des deux côtés.


End file.
